I Thought This Was Love
by xeverybreathitake
Summary: Bella & Jacob were inlove. Once Bella got pregnant and decided to keep the baby, Jake left, forcing Bella into adoption. 3 years on, they find Bella's child went to someone closer than she'd think. B/E. M for lemons.
1. You're My One Regret

**I Thought This Was Love.**  
**Chapter 1.**  
**You're My One Regret.  
**  
**A/N**  
_This chapter has a sex scene, incase you forgot.  
Also, Bella is 16 and so is Jacob.  
I thought I'd add them in with the same age.  
And the last part of this chapter, is a few weeks on.  
Enjoy the start!  
p.s I love reviews (:  
x, Sherie.  


* * *

_

The night had started.  
The musky black sky outside was dotted with millions of stars, burning through the darkness.  
The crickets started to chirp, the air smelt of violets and the wind was blowing ever so softly.  
I looked over at my Jake, he sat still, head lent up towards the sky, squinting his eyes, reaching out trying to physically touch a star. "This is your star." he would say every time he touched one.  
I would nod in relief, that he had finally calmed himself down over the drama of my best friend Jessica's outrage to Jacob dating me. She so secretly wanted him.  
This was our 1 year anniversary.  
We'd met for the first time since I was 2, at my 15th birthday bash, it was instant love. We'd been dating ever since. And he'd set up a romantic evening for the two of us.  
Just me and him.  
I couldn't ask for any more than that. He gave me everything in the world.  
He was all I wanted.

"Isabella Marie." his voice echoed through my thoughts, interrupting them as his muscley arms wrapped around my fragile body.

"yes, Jacob." I nestled my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his soft heartbeat.

"I love you." he whispered just so slightly, as his lips made their way up my neck, along my jaw and to my own lips, kissing me passionately as he fiddled with my fingers.

"I love you, too." I tried smiling against his lips.

"you're the most beautiful girl I know, you're utterly amazing, please be mine forever." his lips trailed down to my neck once again, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as his fingers slipped a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'll forever be yours, if you're forever mine." I murmured softly, he'd intertwined our fingers now, but with his right hand, he was carefully making his way up my top.

"what are we waiting for babe?" He asked as he noticed me looking down at his hand.

My eyes shifted to the side, trying to think quickly of an excuse. "not tonight, baby." I held my hand over his.  
I watched his face drop down, as he let go on my fingers, his smile faded to a frown and he leant back, staring up again at the stars.

"Jake." I whispered, watching my words float over to him in the night's mist.  
I didn't get a reply. I tugged gently at his hand, crawling over the picnic blanket to reach him.

"Baby." I sighed, kneeling over his stomach.

"We can wait." he finally said.

"No, no, I don't want to." I pushed my hands up his t-shirt, stroking his chest as I kissed up his stomach.

"Bella.. Are you sure?" He questioned again. I raised a finger to his lips, smiled gently and mimed 'of course'  
His hands were quick to play, as he grabbed my waist, sitting both of us up-right.  
My hands crept up his back, and into his hair, where I gently tugged at his longer locks. I moaned into his mouth, grinning, I covered my mouth with my hand.  
Dropping down to his shorts, I harshly pulled them off, to find he was wearing nothing under.  
I smirked, as I kissed the head of his dick, letting the soft texture of it delight me. I urged my tongue out and licked him from the base to his tip, before dropping my head down lower, only going half way. His hands braced onto my hair, tugging strongly, begging me on, while moaning through his teeth.

After a short time, his hips bucked forward, urging me to take him all in.  
His fingers tugged harder onto my hair and I winced, putting him all into my mouth.  
Grazing my tongue over him, I replaced my mouth with my hands, pumping him as fast as I possibly could.  
He groaned above me, and pulled me up almost throwing me under his body. Before I could blink, his tongue was licking my wet insides and my underwear was over the other side of the yard, ripped, forgotten. I moved against his sweet mouth, gripping onto the blanket as tight as I could.

"More." I moaned in thrill, before he positioned himself above me, plunging deep inside me.  
Blinded by the passion, I didn't notice the daring kisses he left me on the side of my neck.  
I wrapped my legs harder around his waist, throwing my head back as my spine arched up, begging for more.  
My screams found his name, and moans echoed through the room.

"Baby! Jake! MORE, DEEPER!" I squealed with giggles.

His hands grabbed under my thighs and pulled them up, hurling deeper and faster into me.  
I thrusted my hips upon him again, stunned as I left out deep moans into the night sky, begging for more.  
Our tongues clashed and wrestled, groaning into each others mouths.  
He soon shuddered above me, I scratched my nails down his arms.  
As I attempted to catch my breath, he forced himself into me, this time it's deepest, feeling Jake fill my core with warmth, I tipped my head back.  
Rolling my eyes as he bit down on my neck.

"Fuck, Isabella." he repeatedly said, climbing off the top of me, cuddling me into his arms.

"you're perfect." he whispered, licking gently across my lips.

"I love you." I sighed, breathing regularly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Jacob." I called ecstatically into the room. I held my hand against the doorframe, searching around for him.

"Baby!" I called again, rushing around the room, until I stumbled over his shoe, falling straight onto his body that laid on the couch.

"Jakey!" I coughed into my fist, kissing his cheek softly. "I have something to tell you, Jake."

"What is it, beautiful?" His lips kissed my cheeks, he slowed started feeling up to the side of my body, gently touching the side of my face.

"I'm pregnant." I said with a hushed tone into his ear.

I watched his face drop, and felt my heart tear.


	2. And I Call Him Perfection

**I Thought This Was Love.**  
**Chapter 2.**  
**And I Call Him Perfection.**

_**A/N**_  
_So a little extra introduction into the Edward/Bella love, and Kiara._  
_You can take a guess at who she is ;)_  
_P.s, thank you for your reviews.  


* * *

_

"Baby?" I called into the still silence, as I walked out of our living room, into the kitchen, where he stood, glancing at me lovingly.

"You found me." his grin played over his face as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me up so I could wrap my legs around his torso.

"I did." a smirked formed at my lips, he was always like this, so subtle, part of the reason I love him. "What are we doing today?" I asked, fixing my legs tighter so I wouldn't fall down, although his grip was secure enough.

"Whatever you want to do, my love." I played with the tuff of hair on the back of his head, silently going through a list of possible things to do.

"what about we spend a day in?" I suggested, tapping his nose gently.

"I'd love that. But.." he said, in between kisses. "we, need, to, see, Alice, and, Kiara, this, afternoon."  
His strong arms held me closer, strolling over to the couch with my face snuggled into the side of his neck, letting me fall down, he climbed over me.

"Of course, I almost forgot that we'd arranged that." I began playing with both our hands, wrestling them down to the cushions, in the middle of both our chests that were pressed together.

"They won't come over until later, so we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want." his hands found their way up my top, he flipped me over and sat me onto his stomach, still clutching onto the sides of my waist.

"and Mr. Cullen, what is it that you'd like to do with your lovely girlfriend?" I questioned, leaning my head against his heart, not expecting a lively beat.

"appreciate every waking second, my lady." he replied, his words cool and crisp.

I giggled, touching the side of his smile. "You sir, need a warning label, you're dangerous with those smooth words of yours."  
My hands wandered with a mind over their own up and over his chest, playing around with his shirt, hair, lips, hands.

"and you ma'am, need a drink, you look parched, my love."  
I winced at his soft touch, slightly caressing the side of my cheek.

"I'd love that." I babbled when he helped me off his body, sitting me back down before he rushed off to the kitchen.

There was absolutely no doubt in my mind, that Edward wasn't for me, if you asked me that 2 years earlier, I would've said something like. 'he's too good for me.' 'Fire and ice.' 'I don't deserve someone like him.' it'd be much more different to now.  
He was so insanely perfect, maybe that had something to do with his age, that had over time, turned him into the perfect man.  
Yet, he was mine, and I never planned on letting him go, ever, and you can get that in writing.

* * *

"Aunty Bellsy! Aunty Bellsy! Aunty Bellsy!"  
The voice echoed around and around, all through Edward and mine's house, the tiny little shouts of joy threw me off from any work that I was doing at that current moment, and made me rush off to the living room.

"Baby Kiara!" I shouted back, throwing my arms around her tiny body, lifting her off the ground, spinning her around thrice before we both calmed down.

Small chuckles came from behind her, I clung her closer to my arms, twirling around to find Jasper and Alice walking in, hand in hand. "She missed you, Bella." Jasper's face, cleared from expression, his voice holding only the smallest amount of content emotion.

"I missed the little princess myself, too." Kiara's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes bludging from their eye sockets.  
I quickly spun back around, to find Edward leaned over the top of my shoulder, I breathed a sigh of relief, followed by giggles from Kiara and myself.

"Edwardo!" Kiara screamed, hiding into my neck, the poor thing was always bothered by Edward, and every time, it'd make me laugh a little inside.

"Sweetie." I pushed a strand of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, trying desperately not to shoo Edward out of the room so I could see her gorgeous dark eyes that matched her long delicate hair once again.

"It's okay, Uncle Edwardo isn't going to hurt you, trust Bellsy."  
Her head slowly started to pick up, her eyes searching for mine.

"Aunty Bellsy is sure?" with the nod of my head, she looked over to Edward, lifting her hand up cautiously, waving ever so carefully to him.  
Edward's fake smile spread largely across his face, I knew what he was thinking too, it was always the same thing, how good I was with children, mostly Kiara in general.  
We were yet to have the conversation of kids, but I knew he dreaded it.

"How about we move to the kitchen." Alice gestured her arm to the door, sensing the tension between Edward and I, I had suspected.

"Edward." I whispered under my voice as we moved onto the kitchen, his hand reached mine which he then lifted to his lips, kissing so tenderly.

"I love you, Isabella Marie." he nodded before moving on to the next room.

I smiled shyly to myself before Kiara decided to play with the lace on my top. "Pretty, Bellsy."

"Just like you, my little darling." I tapped her cheek, which then went to a blush.

"Bella! Here, I'll take her if you like." Alice's arm stretched out to take Kiara, smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"No Mommy! Me stay with Bellsy." her hand stroking the ends of my hair.  
Alice and I looked to each other, giggling under our breaths at Kiara's cuteness as we followed the boys to the kitchen.


	3. this will be cont at

story will be continued at .net/~xonceuponatime (:


End file.
